


let's get carried away

by storhan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storhan/pseuds/storhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gives Niall a proper wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's get carried away

Harry wakes up to bright sunlight streaming in through the large windows of his bedroom, the sheer curtains doing nothing to block the light from his face. When he was house hunting in LA, he loved the amount of windows this place had. It gave the whole place a certain... sparkle, but now he kind of hates himself for buying a house with so many fucking windows because now all he wants to do is sleep without being disturbed by the sun.

Eventually, he gives up on sleep and stretches his arms above his head, glancing over to see the sunlight illuminating Niall's blonde head of hair, making it glow around his head like a halo. Maybe having too many windows isn't _entirely_ bad, Harry thinks. He smiles to himself when he sees Niall's hair is still mussed from last night, from Harry running his fingers through it over and over as Niall thrusted into him slowly, like they had all the time in the world.

Which, they do. At least for the next forty-eight hours. They don't have a show for two days and since the next one is in LA, Harry all but dragged Niall to his house, not wanting to waste a second of the time they could spend together, just the two of them. They barely made it through the front door before they started pulling at each other's clothes and stumbling toward the bedroom, Harry's mouth never leaving Niall's.

Harry lets his eyes rake down Niall's body, only half covered by the sheets pooling at his hips. He definitely doesn't mistake the dent in the sheets as he pulls them away from Niall's hips to reveal Niall's morning wood.

Harry glances back up to a still sleeping Niall as his tongue darts out to lick his lips, thinking how much Niall would _love_ to wake up to Harry's lips wrapped around his cock.

So Harry shuffles down the bed and positions himself between Niall's legs, careful not to wake him up before he even gets started. He settles between Niall's thighs as he takes the head of Niall's cock into his mouth and sucks him down slowly, inch by inch.

Niall groans above him as Harry places his tongue flat against the underside of Niall's cock, causing his hips to jerk up into Harry's mouth.

"H-Haz," Niall chokes out around a moan. Harry hums around him and he feels Niall's hand snake into his hair. Smirking, Harry forgoes his slow pace, now that he knows Niall's awake, and begins bobbing his head up and down with fervor.

Niall throws his head back against the pillow and let's out a loud, unabashed moan, and it makes Harry groan around Niall's cock in his mouth. Harry thrives off the sound, rutting against the mattress to find friction as his own cock twitches. He loves hearing the moans and curses Niall makes, but he especially loves knowing that _he's_ the one that caused them.

Harry swirls his tongue around the head of Niall's cock before taking him into his mouth even further, and he can tell that Niall's close by the way his hips are bucking up into his mouth erratically. But before he can bring a hand to Niall's base to help bring him to release, Niall's batting his hand away and tugging on his hair.

Harry pulls off with a frown and looks at Niall, who's flushed from his neck down to his chest and panting heavily.

"Wanna fuck you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Niall echoes, grabbing Harry by the back of his neck to pull him up so Niall can snog him properly. Harry kisses him lazily, sliding his tongue along Niall's bottom lip as he works his hands up Niall's torso, mapping every inch of skin he knows so well.

Harry loves the fact that they don't have to rush, but he can tell Niall's growing impatient from the groan that leaves his throat every time Harry grinds his hips down achingly slow. He's doing it on purpose, and he's pretty sure Niall knows that when he cranes his neck to reach for the lube on the bedside table. He takes the opportunity to kiss down Niall's exposed neck, feeling Niall's pulse speed up under his lips.

He sees Niall's hand finally close around the small bottle of lube and before Harry can work his mouth back up to Niall's, he's being flipped over, his head suddenly becoming fuzzy at the sight of Niall popping the cap and slicking up his fingers. Harry rests his palms around Niall's hips, his chest feeling heavy as Niall leans over to kiss him before pressing one finger in easily, Harry still stretched from the night before.

Harry feels him add another finger and groans loudly when Niall curls them just right, brushing Harry's prostate with his fingertips. Niall leans down to kiss Harry again, swallowing the moan that escapes Harry's throat when he adds a third finger. Harry sucks Niall's bottom lip into his mouth as Niall curls his fingers again, sending a wave of pleasure coursing through Harry's body.

"Fuck, Niall," Harry grunts. His hips begin moving of their own accord, fucking himself down on Niall's fingers, and it all quickly becomes overwhelming and he's sure he's going to come soon.

"Ni, please," he breathes, his chest already heaving with anticipation. Niall gives a slight nod and slips his fingers out and starts to reach for a condom when Harry gently places a hand on his forearm. Niall looks back at Harry, confused, as he gives a small shake of his head. "Wanna feel you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Harry nods, a slow smile forming on his lips before he drags Niall down for another kiss.

When Harry finally pulls back, Niall fumbles for the lube again, slicking up his cock before lining himself up with Harry. He places a few open-mouthed kisses to underside of Harry's jaw as he slowly pushes in, eliciting a quiet moan from Harry.

"C'mon babe, let me hear ya," Niall encourages in a low voice.

A quiet moan quickly turns into a loud one that seems to echo throughout the empty house as Niall lifts Harry's thigh and slowly thrusts back in. He moans long and loud, arching his hips off the bed as the head of Niall's cock brushes against his prostate.

Niall keeps a slow rhythm, slower than usual, but Harry can't bring himself to tell Niall to go faster when it feels so fucking good. It's so much different than a hurried blowjob or a quick fuck in the shower before a show. He can feel Niall filling him up with every painfully slow thrust and it makes his head spin.

Niall mouths down the column of Harry's throat as he snaps his hips up, and Harry brings his arms up to wrap around Niall's shoulders, one hand finding it's way into Niall's hair and tugging at the strands.

Harry's fingernails press hard into Niall's shoulder blades as he thrusts deep into Harry. He breathes out a quiet _fuck_ when Niall does it again, driving into the one spot that drives Harry mad. Niall's thrusts eventually become faster and Harry knows he's close. He's close too, he can feel a warmth spreading in his stomach as he grinds his hips down, meeting each of Niall's thrusts. He reaches between them to wrap a hand around his own cock, but Niall bats his hand away.

"Think you can come just like this?" Niall whispers into his ear, nibbling at his earlobe. A whine escapes Harry's throat as he nods.

"Yeah, yeah, just - right there, _fuck_ ," he says and it breaks into a choked off gasp as Niall gives one final snap of his hips, and Harry's coming between them, coating his own stomach as Niall thrusts into Harry one, two, three more times before spilling into Harry with a groan.

Niall holds himself above Harry before Harry feels him pull out and collapse next to him. Harry feels himself being pulled onto Niall's chest and places a kiss to his collarbone, while Niall returns the gesture with a kiss to the top of his sweaty curls.

"Thanks, Haz. That was a nice way to wake up."

"Maybe I should do it more often then." Harry gazes up at him with a gleam in his eye but Niall just chuckles and shakes his head at him like he's gone mad. Little does Niall know that Harry's already thinking about when he'll do it next. Maybe he'll wait until they're on the bus again so the other boys can hear how good Harry's mouth is (even though he knows they've heard it many times before).

"C'mon, let's go shower," Niall says, patting at Harry's hip to get him to move, but he only rolls over on top of Niall, burying his face into Niall's neck and clinging to him like a koala.

"No," Harry drawls into the skin of Niall's neck. "Don't wanna move. Wanna cuddle."

"I guess you won't get your 'thank you' blowjob in the shower, then."

Harry vaguely hears Niall laugh as his long limbs climb over Niall in a haste and flail haphazardly as he almost trips over his own feet on his way into the bathroom. He hears Niall's soft footsteps on the carpet as he approaches the bathroom. As he turns on the shower he feels two familiar arms wrap around his waist and lips pressing against the back of his neck.

"Love you," Niall murmurs into the nape of Harry's neck, sending shivers down his spine.

Harry turns around in his arms and sees Niall smiling at him with a fondness behind his bright blue eyes. He smiles back before closing the small distance between them and capturing Niall's lips with his own. "Love you more."


End file.
